Some Day I'll be free
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: Innocents stolen at such a young age. Tourtured by lust craveing males and females, being forced into it, being in such pain, it feels like death. Sonic, Sonia and Manic have to face all that, but can Shadow help them? Chapter 8 up!
1. Triplets

_**Cahpter 1: Triplets**_

It was quite peaceful time in mobious now that Robotnik had gone the people of Robo- or Mobotropalise lived peacefully.

Nobody was afraid to walk the streets anymore and people could rome freely, but nobody could be as quite as happy as Queen Alena, well now she just goes by Alena ,she gave up her royal tital as well as her husband, Albert a tall green hedgehog with six long quills.

For she was having triplets, the couple where excited but Albert had changed quite alot just as she neared labour, he began coming home late with the smell of alchohal, blood and fear.

He began to get agrresive towards her, he used to slap her when ever he had lost bets on races, soccer matches and other games ,and would call her such hurtful names.

She would have left him but deep inside she loved him and also she was scared of her witt to leave him incase he did something drastick to her that could hurt the unborns.

Albert lay lazily on the couch holding an empty can of beer when his wife came in ''Hey fat ass! Get me another beer!''She hung her head and took the can from him, as she began to walk back into the kitchen she began to have terribly painful cramps in her stomach, she collapsed to the floor due to the seering pain she began to scream in pain and all Albert said was hey get off the floor and get me a firkin beer.

After she did not response he pulled her up by the hair causing her to scream even more, he slapped her what the hell is wrong bitch?!. She said in a low whisper "the babies t-there ahh c-coming"

A few minutes after saying that her water broke, Albert only smirked at her which scared her a little. "Well then why didn't you say something come on."

Alena was still in pain, Albert had drove to the hospital and she was rushed into the labour ward straight away. Albert went in to and held her hand through the whole experience. The first baby came out a blue hedgehog who looked like his father six little quills, then came the second child a dark pink hedgehog who would definitely remind you of her mother, then the third a green hedgehog with four quills on his back and his the others kind of spiked a little like hair.

Alena was exhausted and crying tears of pain and joy, she was so happy holding her tree little darlings while Albert smiled but he was not thinking of anything funny or happy it was a smile that could give anybody bad vibes.

Just then one of the nurses took the three hegdehoglings from her to put them into the inkubater, she smiled and closed her eyes wanting to rest now.

Albert looked at her and leaned over her and kissed her head gently which was very strange but she did not think anything of it and she fell asleep.

Albert walked out of the room and stood in the hall. Hmph it's about time that bitch had them, now just to get rid of her then the rest will be a snap. He smirked and walked out of the hospital and headed home.

_**R&R please and thank you**_


	2. Tree little Angels one big Demon

Soon I'll Be Free

_**Soon I'll Be Free**_

_**Chapter 2: **__**Three little Angels one big Demon**_

It had been a year after the birth of Alena's triplets. Little blue hedgehogling was named Sonic, fore he was faster than the speed of sound, although his speed was hell when his mother tried to bathe him. His brother, the green hegdehogling was named Manic, his father had given him the name. Quite ironic, the man who had ill thoughts about his wife and children had been hanging around and helping out with the kids, is it possible that he has changed his ways?. And the little pink beauty was named Sonia, her mother had given her that name, because it was her grate grandmothers name, the finest queen in all of Mobious in her time.

Alena had thought she was living in a perfect world, her husband was no longer abusive towards her of the children, her trust and confidence had come back, and her fear of her husband melted away, as if it were ice- cream in the hot sun. ''Perfect'' she whispered, as she tucked in her three darling angels into their cribs. She gently kissed each of their little foreheads, so sweet and innocent. ''Night night my angels'' she whispered leaving the room, and closing the door behind her.

Alena went into her bedroom, and saw her husband was not in the room ''That's odd, I'm sure he was here'' she stepped further into the room and saw no one ''Maybe he's downstairs'' she thought and began to undress out of her clothing and into her nightwear. She was about to get into bed when she heard her bedroom door slam. She jumped with fright and turned around, with a look of fright planted on her purple and peach furred face. But the look soon turned into relief when she saw Albert there. ''Oh it's you dear. You startled me'' she said with a little giggle. He walked up to her, she began to get vibes, vibes that she only knew all too well. She then tensed slightly, as he came closer and closer until they were nose to nose. ''I startled you? Good'' he smirked and ran a gloveless hand on her cheek, then made it's way to her neck and gave it a slight squeeze. '' A-Albert?'' she whispered nervously ''Hush my dear wife, you'll be at peace soon enough'' his voice sounded pure evil. He then pushed his wife to the bed, and pinned her down. ''No! not this please!!'' her cries were ignored by him, and he continued his actions. But Alena put up a fight, she struggled, kicked, punched and slapped. Anger rushed through Albert's whole body, and he grabbed Alena's neck and began to choke her. He tightened his grip on her until her movements ceased, and gasps for air silenced. She was dead.

Albert let go of her neck and looked at her for a moment, then lay next to Alena's lifeless body. ''I told you you'd be at peace'' he chuckled and went over to the dresser and took out a pair of gloves and a gun. He slid the gloves on his hands, and held the gun towards Alena's head and BANG!. The bullet went right into her head, causing a crimson pool to surround her upper body. He then heard someone banging on the door downstairs ''Alena are you ok? I heard a gunshot! Alena?!'' Cries of the triplets could then be heard, and Albert put the gun in Alena's hand, and made SURE it had her prints on it. He then heard then heard more people gathering and the sound of sirens ''Time for my escape then'' He went into the triplets room and closed the door after him and opened the window and climbed out, but not before closing the window. He had to make it seem as if it was suicide. Albert climbed down the grain pipe and disappeared into the darkness, as if he was never there.

The police had eventually bust into the house and heard the children's cries, one of them ran upstairs to see what has happened.

He walked into the room, but it was Alena's room. And he saw her there, laying dead in a pool of blood, gun in hand. He then yelled to his companions to come up here. The others reached to where

the young guard was standing ''I-I'll go check on who ever is crying'' one female guard called out, and followed the cries that led her into the triplets' room.

She ran over to them ''There there it's ok guys'' she cooed '' It's alright'' she rocked their cribs side to side. She tickled little Manic's tummy, and he let out a little giggle ''Where's you dad little ones'' she whispered as if waiting for a response. ''Jess is everything ok in here?'' said one of the officers standing at the door. She looked up at him and nodded, and brought her attention back to the triplets. ''Why would a mother of three little angels kill themselves?'' she asked turning to her young hedgehog friend. ''Don't know Jess, maybe something bad had happened too her that caused her a grate pain, and so she'd turn to suicide''

Jess then turned back to little Sonic, Sonia and Manic ''I'm not so sure Andy'' she said in a sad voice.

After a few minutes paramedics came and took Alena away in a body bag, and a voice screaming at them too let him see her. ''Pleas let me see my wife'' sobbed Albert. They would not open the bag, and one of the officers who went by the name of Dave led Albert away from the body. ''You are this woman's wife? Yes?''

Albert's fake sobs and facial expressions had fooled Dave. ''yes she was gasp the kids are they alright? What happened?!''

''Sir your children are fine. But you wife committed suicide I'm afraid. We found her with the gun in her hand. I'm sorry''

Albert stood there not moving, wide eyed. ''No!!'' he cried out and fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands.

After a few minutes of Albert's so called crying, Jess came out to him holding two of the triplets in her arms and the third in Andy's.

''Where are you taking them?!'' Albert demanded, his fake sadness disappearing. Jess turned to him ''We are taking them into care, unless you think you can look after them then there is no objection. So what say you?'' Albert thought for a moment '' Well couldn't keep them as slaves at this age'' he thought to himself . '' You would be able to get them back at the age of 10 if you agree, but if you don't that's fine'' said Jess. Albert thought about that ''Hmm 10 would be a good age'' he thought. ''Alright. Just make sure they get the best of care I do not want any of them harmed'' he said putting on a worried voice. ''No harmed will come to them sir'' Andy reassured, and him and Jess got into one of the police cars, the three angels unconscious in their own little land of dreams and happiness.

A week later it was Alena's funeral, many attended and one by one told Albert how sorry they ware for his loss. Of course it was An entire day of ACTING for Albert.

After the funeral Albert was making plans in his head, what kind of slaves his kids would be for him.

The most ill thought ran through his disgusting evil mind, thoughts that would make you gag.

What a demon he is. Don't you think my dear reader?

_**End of Chapter two**_


	3. New Friend

Chapter 3: Daddy's here

_**Chapter 3: **__**New friend**_

Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter had come and gone, it has now been ten years since poor Alena's death. But what happened too the little angels? Where are they? Did their father get them? All questions my dearest readers might be asking, which shall be answered in time, but if I may I would like too go back upon the night of Alena's death. Well dear Jess had a bond with these adorable children, she felt she could not leave them. And that is what happened, let me take you back.

21-2-1993

Jess and Andy had taken the little darlings into care, they brought them to a kindly woman who took in unfortunate children such as Sonic, Sonia and Manic. But when they arrived, dear Jess would not part with them.

''Jess dear. You can bring them up to bed if you like'' Vanilla said, she a feeling that Jess did not want to part with these children.

Jess did not pay any attention, she just stared at the three colourful beings in front of her, their beautiful eyes glistening in the dim light . But what drew her attention was Sonics eyes, beautiful emerald colour that glistened the brightest.

'' Jessie?'' Andy called her, she seemed too be in some sort of trance, but was mistaken when he heard her soft whispered reply. ''Vanilla?'' She sounded quite nervous her eyes glistened with hope and yet doubt. Vanilla walked over to her, looking into her eyes she saw many emotions, she was correct Jess wanted to look after the sweet innocent darlings. Vanilla looked at Jess with a smile.

''Jess my dear, would you like too look after these wee innocents?''

Jess shot up with happiness ''Oh yes I would love to Vanilla''

''Then it's settled they are going too stay with you'' Vanilla smiled a warm hearted smile, and started teaching her the basics on looking after children and giving her a few supplies like cribs, nappies, blankets, formula etc.

Once everything was loaded in the car, Jess could not stop thanking kind hearted Vanilla. ''I will check up on you now then ok dear? Just to make sure everything is going ok with the three of you.''

''Thank you Vanilla'' Jess grinned and waved goodbye as her and the three darlings headed home.

28 -4 -03

Ah the warm summer days have returned, don't you just love it when the sun embraces you with her warmth?

That is how are three little angels felt when dear jess hugged them, her hugs were like the warmth of the sun when she shines upon you.

The four of them were in the kitchen eating their breakfast.

Jess stood looking out the window, her smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. She knew time was going bye, she knew the time was coming when she would have too bring these kind hearted beings back to their father, she wished that she could turn back time, to make it last longer. Ten years she has kept them safe and unharmed, and when you keep something for that long, you would not dare part with it.

She looked back at the three young hedgehogs, smiling as they laughed and joked with each other.

'' No way Evanescence kick ass!'' the green hedgehog Manic shouted to his siblings. '' Well they're O.K bro, but they don't compare to Killswitch Engage!'' shouted the blue speedster in reply. ''You guys are such idiots, everyone knows that Within Temptation are the best!'' The two males glared at their sister ''Shut up Sonia!'' was what the two of them said.

Jess chuckled an broke up the argument between the three ''Now now guys settle down'' she said patting Sonia's head. ''But Jessie these two don't seem too know which is best band. And is clearly Evanescence!'' '' Shut up Manic, your such and Emo!'' ''Yea so what if I am? There is nothing wrong with that!'' Manic and Sonia then held the side of their heads after receiving a slap in the side of the head by their brother Sonic. ''Shut up the both of you'' ''Oho do you wanna get bitch slapped all the way too Florida dear brother?'' Sonia asked innocently with a smirk on her face.

Sonic kept quiet, when it came too bitch slapping Sonia always kept her word.

''Oh knock it you the three of you, you are supposed too support each other with their decisions if you like them or not'' The three of them said sorry too one another, Sonia then popped the question. ''Jessie? What did our mother look like'' Jessie froze, she sure as hell did not want to tell them what she saw on that night, the poor woman in a pool of blood. ''I-I do not recall her looks my dear girl''

The three darlings sighed, and went outside to play. Leaving Jess alone in her thoughts. Jess sighed and stretched her black wings and went into a different room.

''Ha ha Manic, can't catch me'' Sonia yelled sticking out her tounge at her brother. But it only caused Manic to speed up.

''Ha! you two are both slow pokes as far as I'm concerned'' Laughed their speedster of a brother. ''Ah shut it and help me catch her bro!'' The blue speedster ran up to his sister and tapped her shoulder. ''Tag your it'' he laughed. ''Hey that's not fair'' Manic walked over laughing and gave his brother a hi five ''Good job bro, hehe'' Sonia pouted an folded her arms. ''I want to play something else'' ''Hey lets ask Jessie if we could go to the park!'' Manic yelled happily. 'Yeah!'' they ran inside faster than you could blink, and went into Jess.

Jess was in the living room looking over a few files. Her time with the kids was running out. Their father would come for them in a week or so, but she wanted too keep these adorable creatures with her, but then again she would be stealing another persons children, so she did not really have much of a choice, when the father comes to take them away she'll have too let him.

'' Jessie! Jessie! Jessie!'' she heard the little ones calling her name. She turned too the doorframe and saw them standing there. ''What is it my dears?'' Jess asked in an almost whispered voice. ''Um we were wondering if we could go too the park for a while.''

''Not today my darlings, there are some things I would like to talk to you about'' The disappointed hedgehogs sighed and sat on the floor in front of Jess.

''Ok Jessie what is it that you want too talk too us about'' asked a curious Sonic. ''Well my dears it's about your father'' Their faces then lit up, they were dieing too see their father. ''Daddy? Is daddy coming too see us Jessie!'' said a happy Sonia. ''Yes my dears, you'll be able to live with him again'' a sad look made it's way onto her pretty face, but she tried too smile. After all she did not want make the kids feel bad. '' He will be coming in a week, you have plenty of time too pack up what you want.'' The little ones noticed her sad tone and little Sonic said '' Jessie your coming with us aren't you?'' Jess looked into his you emerald eyes ''Nay my dear child, just the three of you will be living with your father''

'' But dad will like you, your pretty and nice and smart and you give warm hugs'' said the little pink darling. Jess chuckled '' Alas I cannot go with you my dears'' She looked upon the little darlings, and noticed that their smiles turned to frowns. Damn this is not what she had planned, they were not supposed to be sad over her not being with them, but I suppose that is just emotion acting up. But too put a smile back on their faces she decided to bring them to the park.

''Well enough of the sad faces, how about I take you all too the park?'' Their little face lit up once again, and they wade their way out the door heading for the park. It made jess happy too see her foster darlings happy. Her darlings, just the words she would love to say, if only they were her children, well she would be over the moon. But alas it is only temporary, she is but only their foster mother until their father come to take them back.

These thoughts played over an over again in her head, before she was taken out of her thoughts by little Manic's voice.

''Jessie? Are you ok?'' he asked, worried about his foster mother. ''Yes I am fine my dear, I'm just thinking'' ''What about?'' He asked. Jess smiled, she looked down at the little curious hedgehog ''Nothing for you too worry about. Now the three of yee run along and have fun'' The three nodded and ran off to entertain themselves. Manic and Sonia sat on the swings swinging, while their adventurous brother ran off further than he was supposed to go.

Are little blue angel soon cam to a small field of flowers, he smiled at the many flowers '' I'll pick some for Jessie'' he thought happily as he knelt down to pick some daffadiles.

He picked about five, and was happy with that amount. He turned to leave when he saw a black figure standing by a near by river.

It was a young hedgehog, similar to Sonic but black and red striped. He looked quite sad, so Sonic went over to see if he was ok. He walked up behind the black hedgehog, and yelped in surprise as the other pounced on Sonic.

''Hey what the hell are you doing?!'' yelled little blue as he struggled to lift the other off of him. The black hedgehog's blood red eyes stared at the blue figure beneath him, he kept his grip on Sonics wrists but he then heard the one beneath him whimpering. ''Your hurting me! Let me up!'' Sonic screamed. The black hedgehog gasped, he did not realise his strength on the one beneath him, he let go of Sonics wrists and got off him.

Slowly Sonic got back to his feet, rubbing his wrists to ease the pain. ''Do you always greet people like that?'' ''I am sorry, I thought you were………………I'm sorry''

Spoke the black hedgehog. The shadowy hedgehog noticed the flowers that Sonic had dropped. ''You dropped these'' he said picking up the flowers handing them to our blue speedster.

''Thanks. So what are you doing all the way out here? Wouldn't your mother be looking for you?''

''I do not have a mother, I am just an experiment'' Spoke the black hedgehog, looking down at his hands. ''Hehehe you are a bit weird'' little Sonic giggled. But the other glared, but his glare soon faded and turned into a slight smile, for he found Sonics giggling quite cute. But wait why would he think such things of someone he does not even know. '' I'm Sonic, what's your name'' he smiled. ''My name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog'' ''Nice to meet you shadow. What age are you? You look a bit older than ten'' He asked full of excitement. ''Hmph! I am eleven, so I am older than you'' ''Bet ya can't run as fats as me!'' Sonic smiled a familiar cocky smile ''Oh yea well let us see who is the fastest shall we?''

''Ok. From this river to that apple tree. OnYourMarksGetSetGO!'' He said and ran at full speed leaving a trail of dust behind him, but that only made Shadow smirk. ''Oh yea beat this'' He took out a Chaos Emerald, and held it tight in his hand and shouted the words ''Chaos Control!'' And in a flash he was gone, and by the time sonic had gotten too the tree Shadow was already there. ''What the…… how did you get here so fats! You cheated cheater!''

Shadow only chuckled and threw the emerald up in the air and caught it once again in his hand. ''Oh! That's a chaos emerald. My sister read about those, she said they were really rare. How'd you get that?'' ''That is only for me too know'' He said hiding the emerald away in his long quills. Sonic huffed and sat down by the river bed, followed by Shadow. ''Shadow? Who did you think I was when you attacked me?'' Shadow just sighed ''No one''

''Shadow why did you look so sad? That was the reason I came up here, I saw you there looking so down I wanted to help you. So can I help you now?'' '' My problems are none of your concern. My problems are mine alone to deal with ok?!''

Things went quiet, a few seconds of awkward silence was interrupted ''I'm sorry I did not mean to snap at you''

''Oh that's ok. Your write it is none of my business, it's all yours it's not my place to butt in'' Shadow smiled slightly and looked over the blue figure in front of him. He looked so innocent, the beauty of Sonics emerald eyes hypnotised him, he could not take his eyes away. Sonic looked over at Shadow and noticed his staring, he saw the pair of blood ruby eyes in front of him, so angry looking but at the same time kind.

''Sonic!'' Sonic turned to see his sister calling him. ''Come on Sonic we have too go now'' Sonic looked back too Shadow ''I have too go not. But will I see you tomorrow? Jess might bring us back'' ''Yes I spend most of my time here, so if you are around by the river is where you will find me'' Sonic smiled and looked at the flowers in his hand ''Here you go Shadow'' He said smiling as he handed Shadow the yellow flower. ''Come on Sonic''

'' Bye bye Shadow'' he waved and ran up to his sister.

Shadow looked at the flower in his hand, and his smile grew wider.

''He is first who has ever given such a sweet smelling flower'' he thought. ''Goodbye. Friend'' He whispered and stood up and headed home looking forward too seeing Sonic again.

_**End Of Chapter 2**_

_**R&R please**_

_**Ok sorry if this chapter sucked, but it took me four days too write and I was in a long bad mood. So sorry readers**_


	4. Heres Daddy!

Chapter 4: Daddy's Here

_**Chapter 4: Daddy's Here!**_

The days had come and gone, but not quite as fast or as slow, but just perfect. Everyday Sonic and Shadow met in the park by the river, they'd wrestle and chase each other. But after about three days Sonic told his siblings about Shadow and how they had met. A few giggles came from Manic and Sonia, but it was only expected.

Manic and Sonia had then been introduced to their brothers new friend, who too be honest got on quite perfectly with them. Shadow had the same music taste as Manic, he liked to learn as well as Sonia. So they had a bit in common. So for the week the three of them would go too the park and meet Shadow by the river. The four of them would wrestle, play tag, tell a few jokes and splash around in the river.

Ah yes nothing could ruin such a good friendship, accept our three little angels' father. He would come too take them home soon, and the little darlings knew this, but little Shadow did not know. So it was time too tell, Sonic was the one chosen, since he was the one who met Shadow first, and his bond with Shadow seemed stronger.

Little Sonic walked through the park too where he's always met Shadow. He walked down to the river, but Shadow was nowhere in site " Come on where are you Shad?" he asked himself. He then felt a hand on his shoulder pull him around and push him onto the slightly damp grass. Panic struck our little blue as he felt an extra weight on his stomach.

Sonic looked up at the one who grabbed him, too his relief it was Shadow. "Oh Shad it's you" he said with pure relief. " Who did you think it was? Know one comes here accept for us" " Yes I know I just………Oh never mind Shad" he smiled " Now get up, you weigh a ton" He laughed as he tried to shove his dark captor off of him. Shadow smirked " And why should I? I am older I can do what I like" he said with a laugh. "No but Shadow I have too tell you something" Sonic said in an unfamiliar sad tone. Sadness soon filled the once happy gleaming emerald eyes, Shadow frowned he did not like too see his Sonic sad. His Sonic? Where did that come from, his true feelings for the blue darling possibly?

Shadow rolled off of his friend, who had his ears folded back and his head down. " Sonic what is it?" Shadow's voice was full of concern, "My father is coming to take us back home soon, but I don't really want to go. I want to stay here, so I can be you with you every day" Shadow pulled Sonic into a tight embrace, Shadow did not want Sonic too leave, it seems that none of them had a say in the matter. " Don't worry Sonic maybe your father will let you come here sometimes, or if not then………..I'll think of some way Sonic. But if we are not too meet so soon, then I promise that I will see you again, even before your thirteen or fourteen, I promise you we will meet" A small smile crept onto Sonics peach lips as he snuggled into Shadow's chest fluff, but that caused our little dark shaded darling blush a light crimson. "Ugh….Sonic what are you doing?" He asked, curious to know why his friend was snuggling into him, but at the same time did not want him too stop.

"Oh I…I'm sorry Shadow" Sonic said in embarrassment as he broke out of Shadows embrace. They stared at each other for a few minutes. "Oh why did I have to ask that idiotic question? I liked him snuggling me. But wait what! Why am I thinking such things! He is a male and my friend! Nothing more" Shadow screamed those words in his head. " Is it possible too like another male more than a friend? Oh Shadow I wish you would feel what I feel" He thought sadly. "Sh-Sh-Shadow?" Sonic whispered, as Shadow came out of his thoughts " Yes Sonic?" "Is it possible to love another of the same gender?" Shadow blushed the light shade of crimson once again. "Y-yes…it is possible. Why do you have a crush on another male?" now it was Sonics turn too blush " Well yes, but I don't know if he feels the same" "Ah and who is this fellow" Shadow said quite smoothly. But in his head he was praying that Sonic was talking about him and not another male. "Nope I'm not saying" " Do I know him?" " I'm not telling" Sonic replied folding his arms and pouting. The curiosity in Shadow grew, he wanted to know who it was. "Could it be me? I have not seen him speak to any other males, other than his brother. But surly that cannot be the case." He thought, while Sonic was in a little daydream of his own.

-Daydream-

Sonic sat next to Shadow, both watching the sunset. What a beautiful site to behold. They sat hand in hand, gazing at the setting sun, the wonderful colours reflecting against the sparkling ocean. Which made the seen look beautiful all the more.

"Shadow. You know I love you right?" Shadow turned his attention to the blue angel before him. "Of course. And I love you too, my sweet" He said as he kissed his lovers forehead.

What a cute seen, but alas if only it were real.

-Reality-

" Sonic. I……" Shadow was cut off by the yelling of Sonia. "Sonic! Jessie says it's time too go" She walked down too the pair. "Did you tell him brother dearest" In reply Sonic nodded " Well I hope too see you again Shadow" Sonia said as she hugged her dark shaded friend. "Bye Shadow" She walked away sadly, but stopped too wait for her brother.

"Shadow what was it you were going too say" "I……never mind" He turned away from Sonic, and mentally kicked himself for doing so. "Well bye Shadow" Sonic said in a sad whisper, and walked up too his sister. The walk home was silent even Manic who cannot stay quiet for two seconds, was silent. No one talked until the next morning, when there was a knock on the door.

" Ah I'm Albert, I am here to bring Sonic, Manic and Sonia home"

"Ah yes, please come in" Said Jess as she opened the door fully and moved aside, so he could enter. "Darlings your father is here" She said, loud enough for it to reach upstairs. Soon little thumps could be heard, and one by one the three of them rushed down the stairs.

"My children" Said Albert as he hugged the trio. "My dears this is your birth father" She smiled, but inside she was crying, she did not want the darlings to leave her, they have been with her for ten long years. And as I said before my dears readers, once you have held onto something that long, you would not dare too part with it.

The five of them sat in the living room talking, the little trio seemed take a liking too their father. Maybe this is a good thing, all for the best wouldn't you say my dear readers?

It had turned to five o'clock when Albert insisted that it was time too leave, but not before Jess gave the little ageless warm hugs and loving kisses. They waved goodbye too Jess one last time.

They made their way into the car, but did not notice the crimson eyes staring at them from the tree above. "I promise I'll se you again…………my love" The car soon disappeared into the distance.

About twenty minutes later they arrived home to a MANSION, not what the children were expecting but they were not complaining.

"Welcome home children" Said their father as they got out.

"Wow! Cool!" those were the two words that came from each angels mouth. When they entered they were shocked too see a group of adult hedgehogs surround them, trying too grab them.

"Ah father who are they!" yelled Sonia slapping away groping hands. Albert pushed the three of them into the group, the three angels screaming and kicking anything they could do to get away from them. "Dad! Help us! Plea……." Everything turned to black for our little green angel, including his siblings. "Gentlemen do as you wish" He said in an unpleasant voice, and evil smirk creeping onto his lips as he watched the group carrying his children away. "What fun" he chuckled, as he followed the group of males.

What shall happen? Well you shall know all in the chapter of this story.

End Of Chapter 4

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R please and thank you.


	5. He Had Everybody Fooled

_Chapter 5: __He had everybody fooled_

_**Oh and Skuldugger I will take your offer and add Mephiles and Silver to this story. I'll put them in somewhere, but you might have to wait a while**__**.**__** But i might slap silver in this chapter somewhere, depending if my writers block has not taken over me. BUT I'LL FIGHT IT!**___

'' Please!...stop!'' The screaming of our dear angle lingerd through the night as they were tortured in the most cruel way. How could their own father treat them in such a terrible way.

Inside the masion the male hedgehogs had their way with are little precious jems. ''Please! No More!!'' Little Sonic screamed, a crimson liquid streaming down his inner thighs. The blood mixing with a sticky white substance. The pants and moans of the older males echoed through the room. How cruel, to hurt something so innocent. Especially in that way.

Poor little Manic and Sonia were still unconcious, but that did not stop the males from getting what they wanted. Sonic had to witness it all, he saw them taking away his sibling innocents.

And also Sonic had to receive the same thing, his innocents being stolen by lust craving males.

He cried. The brave little blue speedster cried his emerald eyes out, he had never experienced such pain in his short little life. The rough thrusting, the unwanted touches and bites, these males bringing Sonic and his siblings such pain.

And nothing is being done to stop the pain, the one whom they thought they could trust, betrayed them. Albert, he had everybody fooled, then again you would never suspect your own father would you?

''What and why are you doing this to us?'' Whimperd little Sonic, well seeing that he is but only a child he would not know about the ritual that most couples do, but this was not done lovingly but harsh and rough. The brown male answered '' Hmmhmm little one, tis a pleasureable thing.'' Sonic screamed as the male thursted into him, but his scream was muffled when the older males lips connected with his own. And with one last thrust into Sonic's little body the male released his seed inside our poor little darling.

''Now little one'' He whispered in Sonics ear, his voice filled with a dark lust. ''I have had my fill of pleasure, I'll let your daddy take care of you now'' He chuckled as he gathered up his belongings. ''Andy. Jack.'' He called his two friends as they released into the darlings beneath them. ''Come, we've had are fill'' The male chuckled darkly at his two friends.

The other two males gathered their things and put on their clothes, while Benjamin took one last look at little Sonic and smirked. ''We shall have to come back again, won't we gents?'' The three chuckled and left the room where the Manic and Sonia began to wake.

At the front door the three males handed Albert a few Euro notes, tenners and twenties.

Well Gents, twas a pleasure doing buisness with you''

''Nay the pleasure was ours'' The grey hedgehog Andy chuckled. ''Well I'm glad you enjoyed your selves, I hope to do buissness with you again'' Smirked Albert. ''Aye you will, I can assure you.'' Smirked the grey one. They then departed, disappearing into the night fog.

Back with the three darlings Sonia and Manic came to conciousness again, but were not thrilled with the amount of pain they felt in the lower regions. ''S-Sonic...w-what h-happened?'' Stuttered little Sonia, pure pain and fear in her heazel eyes. Sonic saw tears in Sonia's eyes, he then looked to his brother and he saw the blood on his legs and lower stomach, Sonic himself was put through the same punishment as he, but Manic looked worse off. He could not sit up, too much pain in his posterior to sit on his butt.

He crwaled over to his scared and pained sibling, the pain in him had died down a bit, it still hurt but he ignored it and reached his brother and sister and lay in between them.

''I-I don't rightly know Sonia...that man said it was a form of pleasureing...or something.'' ''Well whatever it was it hurt!'' Yelled Manic as tears trailed down his peach furred cheeks. ''Why did he let them do that to us?'' sobbed Sonia as she folded her arms over chest and cuddle into her brothers. ''Does he hate us that much?'' She sobbed again as she aked those questions, but there was not an asnwere Sonic could give. He pulled his siblings close to him as he let a few tears shed.

Their eyes were closed, they were lost in a world of silence, until the creak of an opening door awoke them from the silence. ''Well my dears you have done well.'' Said the green male, as he counted the Euro notes in his golved hands.

His children did not even look at him, their heads were turned in any other direction apart from his.

''Why?'' Whispered Mnaic his gaze slowly meeting his fathers. ''Why do this to us? Did you not even care for us at all? It was all an act wasn't it! wasn't it!'' He yelled his tears streaming down his young face, but when his father looked at him and smirked. ''Some things are better left unsaid my dear son. The three of you may sleep here for the night, I will be in here at dawn to get you ready for you next cliants. Sweet Dreams.'' He said as he left them in the room. The trios sighed and cuddled into each other once more, for they were to tired to even plan an escape, and really they new not to try it until they new this place well.

The room itself was empty and dark, the carpets the walls the curtains, everything was the colour of dried blood. The was no furniture what so ever not even a little table, and the walls were bare, no pictures just bare. Well that is a lie the floors were now covered in blood and semen, and a bit was sploshed in the wall.

The three angles nodded off into a happy place in their dreams, they dreamt of being with Jess one again. The kindly brown bat, they loved her so, she was like their mother so caring and kind. She never yelled at them unless they had done something bad, but that was very rare. How they wished to be back, and be given hugs as warm as the sun.

Well our little angles have quite the bumpy road to face, they will have to survive their father's cruelness, but how will they gain that extra strength?

_End of chapter 5_

_**Sorry for the shortness but my writers block got the best of, well I tried.**_

_**Sorry if it sucks. I'll do beter next time I promis!**_


	6. The Cruelty

Darkness

Darkness. The night pure black, not even the moons glistening colour could brighten the cold harsh night. Such torture was done on this night, the cries of the innocents are heard through the blowing winds. Such cruelty was used tonight, the victims were non other than mere children. Whoever would do such things to a child is a heartless monster.

Well this heartless monster, was sound asleep in his room dreaming about the amount of money he will make by 'renting' out his children to filthy beings just looking for a good time.

While in the main guest room slept the three darlings. Ten years is such a young age to lose ones innocents, specially when one is forced into giving it up.

Their little souls are now tainted with such filth, their hearts aching with such pain. Bodies exhausted from the unwanted experience, bruised and broken their spirits will be, and now when dawn approaches they will be expected to endure the same pain again.

Well plenty of hours left until then, for now they live in their world of happiness, they dream to be with Jess again to be given hugs as warm as the sun herself. And a friend to be with, Sonic had known Shadow for such a short period of time but he felt some sot of connection with him. As if he had known him for much longer than he did. Well now that Sonic sleeps he will be with his friend, safe in his dreams.

The safest places to be are in your dreams, the pain you feel goes away and the much needed love from someone is there, right there.

Aye, for now they are safe but when they awake such cruelty will await them.

The night is so peaceful, nothing can be heard except for the harsh blowing of the winds, strange for the summer season, the night to be cold and harsh. Unusual isn't it?

Well as everyone in the city found warmth in their beds and blankets, one was wide awake. A male hedgehog, so young but looked older, quills slightly pointed up, he is the colour of ebony with crimson stripes on his arms legs and quills.

White gloves worn on his hands with red and black wristband and gold bracelet on each wrist. Shoes square looking, the colours of snow, blood and gold. Eyes also the colour of blood, white fluff upon his young chest. His muzzle a tan colour.

This is Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form himself. He had never told Sonic about what he truly was, for he thought he did not need to. He sensed that Sonic would not care what he was, as long as he was his companion that's all that mattered.

The ebony stood at the river, where he and Sonic had first met. He gazed into it, barely seeing his reflection fore the moon was hidden deep into the dark clouds to give descent light, no but there was a faint glow which did not do much but still.

"Shadow……….." Called a voice from behind. The ebony shuddered and turned around to face the one who owned the strange voice.

"Now now Shadow, it's rude to run off when one asks a question." The owner of the voice stepped into the faint silver glow of the moon, it was a male hedgehog, identical to Shadow but instead of red stripes his were some sort of greyish blue, and his eyes green as the forest evergreens. His wristbands were not red and black like Shadow, but they were the same colour as his own quills as well as his shoes. His quills looked the same as Shadows own, slightly pointed upward, but the chest fluff was more grey than white, his muzzle was also very pale grey and strangely he had not a mouth, and yet he was speaking.

"I needed to think" Was Shadow's reply to the male before him. "And why are you here Mephiles ? Your not going to start following me are you?" "Nay. I just needed you to answer my question. And you can answer it now. Just exactly who was the young male I saw you with earlier?" Young Shadow turned away from Mephiles.

"Hmph! You really are a rude little brat aren't you? Didn't your sweet Maria get a chance teach you manners?" If Mephiles had a mouth he would of smirked, fore he knew what had happened to Shadow. How G.U.N destroyed his Maria when he was but only a new born creation. (I know what happened on ARK was supposed to be 50 years ago, but I turned it to 10 years :P)

Shadow said nothing, he had only known Maria for a few weeks and even then he was still only young. But still she cared for him as if he was her own child, but when she was killed………Well he does not even remember what happened, he just ended up with Mephiles. He did not show love or compassion towards him, he only taught him about the cruelty of the world.

"Well I am waiting for an answer." "He is just a friend." He said turning back to the elder. " A friend? Is that all I swear you would of wanted it to be more than friendship, his kindness is unusual and yet you accept it. After how cruel this world has been treating you, and yet you accept friendship from a strange child. Hmm it seems my teaching have not gotten through to your brain fully." Said pale azure and ebony as he stepped closer to the young hedgehog before him. "He was nice to me fore he saw the sadness that dwells within my soul, it was out of sympathy at first when he came over to me, but as we grew to know each other he treated me with such kindness, he made it seem as their was no cruelty in this world as you like to say. He and his siblings did were so kind, such kindness I have never been shown since my birth. Maria only had shown me kindness, no one else"

A deep growl was heard from Mephiles, all this talk of kindness was irritating him gravely. He was a creature of the dark, and he had to listen to this. Mephiles grabbed Shadow writs and pulled the young male into him and whispered into his ear.

"This boy has you thinking like a weakling Shadow, you are the Ultimate Life Form the prefect weapon. All this talk of kindness, bah! It should be your poison. You should hate it not embrace it." Shadow wanted to pull away but he feared he might be stricken with a powerful smack from the hand of Mephiles.

"Now no more foolish thoughts little one, 'tis time you started to listen to my teachings." Said the elder as he dragged Shadow back home. No arguments were made, Shadow just simply let the elder drag him away mostly because he was too deep in thought to care what was happening.

Hours go by, the harsh winds rustling the trees leaves causing such commotion. But all soon settles when the wood is met with rays of the rising sun. Such beauty to witness, the pink and orange colours of the sun rise.

DAWN, it's now dawn. The cruelty awaits the three darlings, such pain will be experienced once again.

Footsteps are heard heading towards the main guest room, a smirk placed upon his lips as he opens the large doors to the guest room. The green male looks to see the three of them cuddled in together, looking so innocent and happy.

Such cruel thoughts this male has in his head, such a disgusting mind, and he does it all for money. He lets his children be used like some shag dolls, lets them have their innocents be taken away by lust craving beings. Cruel is the right word to be used indeed.

"Wake up my dears." He whispered but not in a loving tone, more dark.

When he saw they would not awake he quickly lost his patients, for customers would be arriving in a few moments.

" Wake up damn it.!" He yelled as he kicked their little feet.

"OOW!" Was their response. The rubbed their sleepy eyes and stood up quickly, completely forgetting that were as naked as the day they were born.

It was only when Albert looked them over and licked his lips that they copped on.

"Crap" One word Manic muttered as he covered is lower region as well did his brother Sonic, but Sonia just his behind her brothers.

Scared emerald, hazel and azure eyes stared fearfully at the male in front of them, the one who they were supposed to call Father! Hmph! He has not earned that title, Perverted Monster would be correct.

DING DONG!. "Ah that would be your 'clients'." He chuckled darkly, as he left to answer the door. Leaving the children for a moment.

"Oh no, I don't want that to happen again.!" Sobbed Sonia. "It hurts to much."

Her brothers hugged her, trying to assure her in some way that it will be alright, that things will change and that they will be home with Jess. And that they will be able to see their friend Shadow again.

But they only knew that they would be lying to themselves, the knew if they ever got out of here it would be if their father croaked, or if they escaped. Which would be risking a lot when you think about it.

The creaking sound of the doors made the young dears look towards the door, there stood a male and female. The wolf was male, his fur grey and white, the cat was female her fur a light colour crimson and muzzle as white as snow.

"Hmm I'll take him" said the female pointing towards a fearful Manic.

"Wonderful choice." Albert looked towards the male wolf, waiting for his choice.

"That little female, such and innocent face such cute features. She's mine." He smirked.

"Brilliant choices, now I'll just take this one out of your way. Come Sonic." He said as he pulled young azure out of the room.

He fought against his father trying to reach his siblings again. "No! Manic! Sonia!." He yelled before he was pulled out of the room. Doors banged shut behind them, his siblings were going to be put through hell, but what about him? Is he getting off free?

"Now Sonic, they did not pick you, for reasons I do not know fore I have never seen someone with such soft fur." He said stroking his sons head. "Don't touch me.!" Sonic yelled to him, as he slapped his fathers hand away.

"Tut tut tut, that's not nice. Maybe you need to be taught manners." He smirked as he grabbed his sons hand and led him to his own room. "No! no! no!" Screamed Sonic, trying to pry his fathers hand from his arm.

SMACK!

He slapped his son in the face, causing a red mark to appear on his peach muzzle. Tears wanted to escape from little Sonics eyes, he was hit with such force the pain stung his poor face. "Now be a good little boy." He said as he dragged him into the room.

Such cruelty was put onto the three of them that morning, such sadness creeping into the souls of the little darlings. So much pain and anger they feel. How they wished to be home with their foster mother again.

They say when you wish hard enough you get what you asked for, but how much pain will they have to endure before their wish comes true?

R&R


	7. This is but a warning

_**Chapter 7: ''This is but a warning'' **_

''Pleasure doing buisness with you.'' Smirked Albert as he watched the male and female be on their way home.

''Ten, twenty. Thirty from him and , ten, twenty, thirty. Forty from her. Seventy quid, hehe not a bad night.'' He chuckled stuffing the money into his wallet.

He closed the door and headed back to his own bedroom, where he had his 'fun' with dear little Sonic.

A creak of the door was heard, and there was a helpless Sonic, tangled in the sheets and blankets.

''Dear little azure, did you enjoy yourself?'' He chuckled as he walked towards his son.

Poor Sonic, tears stung his emerald eyes, his chest unwillingly coverd in his own seed, his inner thighs covered in blood and semen. His blue fur beaded with sweat, semen and saliva.

The humility, he was raped by his own father.

Is this what will happen? If only two are picked the other is sent here and forced to pleasure their own flesh and blood.

It's sickening!

Albert sat on the bed next to his trembeling son.

''D-d-don't t-t-touch me.'' Sonic whimperd as he shut his eyes tightly. He whimpered as his father, no no no not father. Perverted Monster, ah yes there we go.

He whimpered as this ''Perverted Monster'' placed a gloveless hand on Sonics peach furred chest, making it's way down to his lower region.

''I'll touch you all I want, when I want. You are mine, the three of you are mine. I will do what I want with you, and if you do not like it...tuff shit!'' He yelled as he held his son down on the bed.

Sonic turned his head away from Albert and kept his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to meet the elders gaze.

''Hmph! Your dear siblings are proably awaiting your return. Come on, get up!'' He said pulling Sonic off the bed, followed by a loud 'thud' followed by a pained cry.

He dragged dear Sonic back to the main guest room where his brother and sister were.

The usual loud creak was heard from the doors as Albert walked in, dragging an almost limp Sonic with him.

Sonic was tossed into the room,and Albert walked back out. The door then shut making a loud bang, making the floors vibrate ever so slightly.

A groan came from the little azure being.

''S-Sonia? Manic?'' His half shut eyes scanned the room for his siblings, until he spotted them in a corner cuddled up together asleep.

His limbs ached, but he did not care, he crwaled over to his siblings and cuddled in between them whispering before he nodded off. ''Don't worry we will get out of here...I hope.'' He said before azure eyelids closed, and slow breathing could be heard.

Aye. Once again they are safe in their dreams, but for how long?

On the other side of the forest stands young Shadow upon the roof of his home. He never went to sleep, how could he? When thoughts of his friends ran through his head. And also you can't really sleep when your mentor is beating his teachings into your brain.

He stared out into nothing, just stareing stareing stareing at nothing.

''Shadow!'' Called Mephiles. Shadow jumped off the roof, landing on his feet with a very light 'thud' "Uncle?'' Mephiles had never shown Shadow love, but he took him in like his own. And was greatful for it. Little Shadow does not think of him as a father figure but more of an Uncle. And strangley yet dear Mephiles does not seem to mind it at all. ''Come child, I'm going now. You are to stay here you understand?!''

Shadow nodded, Mephiles always goes on an early morning run. But when he returns Shadow would always get the smell of blood and fear off of the elder.

He would not dare ask, fore he did once and ended being thrown into the wall. So never again has he asked.

''I shant be long, there is 'something' I need to take care of.''

He said before he ran though thr forest, dodging all branches that stuck out to far or to low.

Young crimson eyes watched him run until he lost view of the elder through the evergreens.

''I hope knowone gets hurt.'' He whispered as he went back inside.

Meanwhile, dear Mephiles was making his way into the town.

He had a bone to pick with a bloke who made a bet with him, and that poor bloke lost the bet, and dear Mephiles has been ever so patient waiting for his winnings, but sadly that bloke has not got the money he promised. Poor fool.

As Mephiles ran past he heard whimpering in an alley.

He stopped dead in his tracks and listened, he walked into the alley looking for the noise source.

''I have ta get outta heyare, jaysus he's gonna bleedin kill me!'' (_Yes I used the Dublin accent, why? I don't know. And yes that is the way that sentence is supposed to be spelled)_

Spoke the voice. The source was behind a load of bins and trash bags.

''Yes he is.'' Spoke Mephiles in a dark voice, which was darker than usual. His dark green eyes glared at the white fox. This bloke owed him a hell lot of money, and not being given it just pissed Mephiles off.

''Jaysus ya nearly gave me a heart attack Mephy, hehehe

s-s-so...wh-what...brings ya down heyare?'' Asked the male as he stuttered nearly every word in his sentence.

''Where is my money Padraig _(paw drig) _?'' Said Mephiles, his voice still dark in tone.

The white male looked up at the hedgehog before him, fearful baby blue eyes looking into murderous geens ones.

''I-I-I...ugh...I'll pay ya de money Mephy, I promise! I don't want any bones broken! Pleyas!''

''A wise being once told me, never make a promise you can't keep!'' He yelled as he threw Padraig into the alley wall.

''No money! No life! Simple as!'' He walked over to the trembleing being and placed his foot on the other males neck, adding more and more pressure.

''ACK! HE...L...P...ACK!'' ''This is what happens when guys like you make a fool out of me!'' Mephiles said as he took his foot away from the males neck, letting him breath.

Desparate gasps for air were heard from the fox.

''Hmhm. Pathetic.'' Mephiles grabbed the fox by the neck and with one movement...SNAP!

He broke the poor blokes neck. Poor fool, he should of known better than to make a bet with Mephiles The Dark.

He threw the now dead fox to the ground.

'' Nice knowing you Padraig.'' He chcukled and then began looking through Padraigs coat pockets, he felt paper in one of the pockets and pulled it out.

He pulled out the paper, it was some sort of flyer saying ''Have a pleasureable time'' This interested him, for he was longing for some 'fun'. There were times when he would think of making Shodow pleasure him. But in the end he would go against it, he would lose the young boys trust, if Shadow knew what was happening. He was a bright child for his age, well I suppose he is the Ultamite creation, he was designed to have quite a high IQ.

''I'll check it out tonight. But first a little more terrorising, that fool has my blood boild over it's maximum! The pained scream of a child might bring my blood to it's self again.'' He smirked and walked out of the alley. ''The park, perfect place.'' He chuckled darkly and began to run off, leaving the dead fox to rot in the alley.

_''__Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire...''  
_

Shadow sat in his room, his CD player on high volume.

The song Turn My Tears To Roses by Skillet. He never liked their music until lately. Just that one song, something about it...

''_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark...''_

...made him feel the need to protect someone. But who?

_''You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire...''  


Of course he had a feeling on who that person would be.

''Sonic...'' He whispered. He wanted to visit Sonic and his siblings. He missed them already, they were only taken away last night and he missed their presence, their kindness, their friendship.

''_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark.''_

''_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark._

_Whispers in the dark_

_whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark''_

The song ended, and young Shadow began to stretch.

''What the hell is taking him so long, I want to go out!'' He yelled to knowone, he wanted to go out for a bit of air, the clean air made his mind at ease. But he would never dare go out when he is told to stay in one place. If you get hit for asking a question lord knows what would happen if he went out when told not to.

A sigh escaped tan lips as young Shadow got up from his bed. He walked towards his window and looked out at the morning sky.

''I do not even know where they are. How could I visit them?''

He sighed again, he really wnated to see his friends and see how they were getting on with their father and new home.

He stared out that window for what seemed like hours, just thinking of his dear friends. They won't be around, so he will have no one to hang around with or play with.

About an hour later, the dark voice of Mephiles was heard.

''Shadow I have returned!'' Called the irritated dark being.

He got no reply or ok from the young male.

''Shadow!'' Still no reply. A loud growl came from an angered Mephiles.

''If he's gone, he better pray!''

Loud banging could be heard from the foot steps of the pale ebony and azure being, as he walked through the halway to Shadows bedroom.

''Shadow!'' Yelled Mephiles as he barged into his room to see Shadow sitting by his window, asleep. Mephiles walked over to the sleeping hedgehog, soft deep breaths could be heard from the young male as he slept. Mephiles watched him, a smirk upon his lips. He stood next to Shadow, who's head was resting in his arms, who were resting on the ledge of the window.

Mephiles picked up young crimson and ebony in his strong arms, and placed him onto the young males bed. Green eyes looked over the young male as if he was studying how long every quill was, how far his each red stripe came to an end.

The elder sat next to the sleeping child, listening careful to his steady breathing, watching his young white fluffy chest rise up and gently fall back down again.

''Such a pretty face he has.'' Chuckled the dark being, as a gloved finger traced over little Shaow's lips. ''Hmmm, lips just begging to be kissed, and bitten.'' He smirked as his finger gently traced over his lips once again, and downwards towards his chest. His hand then rested on dear Shadow's chest fluff. A gloved finger then began to make circles on the white patch of fluff.

''H-hehe,s-stop,that tickles Sonic.'' Giggled the still sleeping child.

''Sonic?'' Whispered the dark being. ''Who the hell is that?'' He growled. He then pondered on the name for a moment, he remebered seeing Shadow with that blue hedgehog. But, his name was never said. ''Hmmmm it probably is Shadow's little blue friend, the one who intorduced him to kindness. Damn that kid!''

Dear ole Mephiles wanted Shadow to become what he supposed to be. The Ultimate Life Form, the perfect weapon. Mephiles wanted Shadow to be on the side of the darkness, for this child has an enormous amount of power, just begging to cause chaos. And now dear little ebony and crimson has been told about the side of good, well that has just ruined Mephiles' chance of getting Shadow to join him.

Some more mutters of Sonic came from young tan lips. Dark green eyes watched the young hedgehog, ebony ears twitched when a muttered word came from the young being. Mephiles was getting irritated, in the future Mephiles would of hoped that after thay have caused a bloody masacare, that Shadow would be his, and olny his! But now he is dreaming of a freaky blue child!

This angered Mephiles, things were not going according to plan. With that he stormed out of the room, leaving Shadow to sleep.

He stomped into the kitchen and took out a bottle of Valle De Vistalba house red wine. Opening and slamming shut drawrs, looking for the damn cork screw.

''Where the hell is it?!'' He yelled as he slammed another drawr shut. ''Screw it!'' He yelled. And with that he grabbed the neck of the bottle. ''Hah!'' A crack followed by the crunching sound of broken glass could be heard, he ripped the top of the bottle off. He stomped over to the cabnet and took out a wine glass, he then slammed it down onto the counter next to the bottle of vino. How the glass did not smash I will never know.

He poured the red liquid into the glass, and as soon as it was full he knocked it back. Poured in again, knocked it back. Poured in again, knocked it back. That went on until the bottle was empty, which did not take long. Fore in just but a few minutes he had the bottle empty, not a drop to be spared.

Hours past, as well as bottle after bottle. He had lost count of how many bottles he went through, after the third one the count was gone.

13 of alcohol in each bottle, and strangely he did not seem off his rocker yet. He did not seem drunk, twisted, poluted, or anything, just still the same angry being, knocking back glass after glass, bottle after bottle.

''Mephiles?'' A small voice asked. The dark being turned his head toward the kitchen entrance, and saw Shadow standing there, a trace of fear could be seen in his crimson orbs as he watched the elder knocking back glasses of wine.

''Drinking is bad for your health, e-especially when your drinking it so fast.'' Shadow said, slight fear in his voice. A dark chuckle was heard from the pale azure and ebony being.

Green eyes stared at the eleven year old hedgehog, the green orbs looked him up and down.

''Come here Shadow.'' He said, motioning his hand for the boy to come over.

Shadow walked over to the elder, taking slow steps until he was but a few inches away from the elder.

Pale azure and abony arms wrapped around the young hedgehog, and they pulled him in closer to the older hedgehog, locking him in an embrace.

Shadow froze, he could smell the strong fruity scent of the vino from the elder.

''You know child, I heard you talk about that blue hedgehog while you were sleeping. Sonic, is his name right? You sounded as if you were enjoying his presence in your dreams. What was he doing?''

Shadow did not say a word, he was mad at himself for talking in his sleep. 'Damn! Why was he in my room anyway? God! How many bottles has he gone through?' Thought Shadow.

Shadow was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand strokeing his tail.

''U-u-uncle...w-what are you d-doing?'' Stuttered young Shadow.

Mephiles had his eyes closed, but kept rubbing the young boy's small tail.

''Is this what he did? Did he stroke you like this?'' asked the elder. His eyes then opened, but only half way. Dark green orbs lustfuly gazed at the young males own crimson ones.

''M-Mephiles...s-stop.'' Stuttered the frighten boy. He was not completely sure on what Mephiles was getting at, but he had a rough idea.

''Oh but why? You let your blue friend have a turn, why not me?'' A dark chuckle was then heard from the elder, as his hand left Shadows tail, and rested on the white patch of fluff on the young hedgehogs chest. His hand ruffled the white fluff, making it stick out in all directions. That same hand began to move further down the Shadows body, resting in a place between his legs.

A deep crimson colour appeared on the the young males tan muzzle.

''M-Mephiles?'' Mephiles just chuckled at the young being in his arms. He then began to rub the area where his hand had rested, this causing a squeak from young crimson and ebony.

''Do you know how attractive you are little one?'' He whispered those words onto Shadows ear. Shadows eyes shot open, now he understood what was happening, and with that he broke away from the dark being, and ran to the safety of his room.

''Hmmmmm.'' Mephiles walked towards the front door, a creak was heard from the door as he opened it. ''Shadow! I will be back soon, there is an erand I must run. And if you even think of leaving you better hope that the Gods are on your side!'' And with those words said he walked outside and slammed the front door shut.

In his room Shadow curled up on his bed, questions about why Mephiles said and done such things. "I'm afraid to ask.'' He said and curled up tighter. Ebony eye lids covered crimson eyes, as sleep was begining to take over the young child.

Mephiles ran through the town once again, passing people at a lightnigh fast pase. He ran, until he came to a large dark looking mansion. ''Hmmmm'' He walked towards the dark house, as he looked at the flyer in his hand. ''This is the place. Very cheery I see.'' He walked up to the door, and knocked on the door.

Many moments passed, until the door opened and Mephiles was greeted by a green adult hedgehog. ''Mephiles?'' ''Hehe, Albert. Long time no see. I has no idea it was you running this.'' He said handing the flyer to the other male.

''Ah you foung this huh? Well I was expecting some other bloke at 5:30, bastard never showed up.'' ''I wounder why.'' Mephiles said followed by a faint evil chuckle. ''Well right this way Mephy.'' Said Albert, as he and Mephiles walked down the hallway, and were met by the familliar wooden doors of the mian guest room.

The usual creak of the door was heard, and the two males stepped inside, only to be greeted by the three young hedgehogs standing there, trying to cover their shame.

''Now old friend, which one do you pick?''

Mephiles looked at them, his eyes then locked onto Sonic. He looked at Manic and Sonia, and saw such fear in their eyes.

''I'll take the three of them.'' ''The three of them? Hehehe very well then.'' Albert smirked, snd left the room. Leaving Mephiles with the three terrified children.

What will happen?

R&R

Well forgive me for not updating sooner.


	8. SSSonia?

_**Cahpter 8: ''S-S-Sonia?''**_

There they were, the three young children fearfuly watching the dark male come closer to them. ''P-please sir,we are tired. We d-do not wish for the pain again.'' Sobbed Manic, as he hugged his brother and sister ever so tightly.

Mephiles just kept walking towards them, his gaze not even turning to the green hedgehog. His eyes were fixed on the azure and peach coloured hedgehog.

''You!'' He said, pointing a gloved finger towards Sonic. ''State your name!'' Mephiles knew who the young blue hedgehog was, but just to be perfectly sure, he had to ask.

''Ugh...ugh...S...'' ''Speak up boy! And said state your name!'' Young emerald eyes had possesed such fear within them, the boy truly was frightened, if anyone was to describe him it would be ''He looked like he's shitting a brick!'' Vulger yes, but true.

''Speak boy!'' Mephiles shouted, his patients was wearing thin. Mephiles wore a murderes look upon his dark face, this scared the boy so much, he tried to quickly answer his question. ''M-my n-n-name is...hah...Ssss-sonic!''

''Sonic? Hmmmm, I had a feeling it was you.'' Mephiles was now standing infront of the three young hedgehogs, but his eyes were only on Sonic. ''Your Shadows' friend. He talked about you in his sleep, he seemed to enjoy your company, a little to much maybe.'' He whispered into the boys ear, his hot breath lingering around it.

You know Sh-Shadow?'' ''Yes I do, he lives with me you see,

and he is mine!'' ''W-what do you mean? And who are you?'' The little blue being asked, slight confidence in his voice.

''My name is Mephiles, and I am all Shadow has. He has no other person to go to.'' He said as he pulled Sonia inot him, his fur brushing against hers. ''P-please don't.'' Crystal droplets were falling from her hazel eyes, rolling down her peach fur cheeks.

Sonia's brothers watched as Mephiles' hands felt every part of their sisters body.

''Leave her alone! She does not want to be touched! Just leave her be.'' Spoke Manic, as he sent death glares at the elder.

''Why would I stop? This is a whorehouse, and she is just the right whore to pleasure me.'' He chuckled darkly, Manic then made a lunge for Mephiles, his fist making it's way to the elders pale muzzle. Before his fist made contact, a hand grabbed his wrist.

''Foolish child.'' Spoke Mephiles. He then threw Manic across the room, making a large THUD, as he hit the floor.

''Manic!'' Called his brother as raced over to him.

Mephiles just continued to feel up the young girl. She was not fully developed, but he did not care, he had other plans for her anyway.

Tears stung Sonia's eyes, and before she knew it she was down on the floor, held down by the older hegdehog.

Whimpers were heard from the young beauty. ''Sonic!'' She yelled though tears, but only earning a blow to the head.

Sonic quickly turned to look at his sister.

''Let her up!'' He said as he helped his brother to his feet.

''Do not move!'' Mephiles said. He took off his gloves, and exposed were sharp claws, capeable of cutting through skin.

''Now then darling.'' He whispered into Sonia's ear. The point of his claws made there way to her chest, lightly pressing against the delicate dark pink fur, he added more pressure, earning a pained gasp from the girl beneath him.

''Stop!'' Yelled Sonia's two brothers. They charged at Mephiles, but he only chuckled. ''I would not move if I were you boys, if I just happen to add more pressure I might just...'' He pushed is claws into her chest, blood seeping from the five little slits. ''Aaah!!'' She screamed at the top of her lungs, everything that has happend so far had ran through her mind at that very moment.

''You'll kill her! Stop this!'' Yelled Manic, his voice was quite horse, for he hated to see his sister in pain, the tears threatend to escape his eyes, he kept blinking trying to be rid of them.

''But that's what I intend on doing dear boy, but I'll explain why. Your brother Sonic, has stolen something quite dear to me, he stole away my Shadow! The three of you little ingreats had shown him compassion and love, but I think little Sonics love for him is more than friendly, am I right? He's planning on looking for you! But if he does find you, this is what will happen.'' And with that said, he dragged his claws down her chest , all the way down to her lower stomach, causing a high pitch scream of terror from the young girl.

Five long wounds went all the way down her stomach. His claws were so deep into her, he could feel the tip of his claws rip at her heart, and other organs.

The two boys watched in horror as blood dangerously flowed out of Sonia like a river. Her screams soon came to silence, and dark pink eyes fell over dead hazel eyes, never to be seen again.

The two male hedgehogs stood there in pure shock.

''S-S-Sonia?'' Whispered Sonic, tears began to his eyes, as well as his brother.

Mephiles but only chuckled darkly as he licked the sweet tasteing blood from his sharp claws. He walked over to the two boys, both of them clung to eachother, as if holding on for dear life. He got closer and closer until he was but a few inches away. A hand then gripped Sonics gaw, and he was pulled forward. Sonics eyes met with Mephiles' dark green ones. The were so close, if moved there lips would hav touched.

''Listen to me boy, kiling your sister is only a mere warning. And if Shadow does manage to get here, you better think twice before talking to him, or even smileing at him!.'' He then pushed the little azure hedgehog away, and pulled the emerald coloured boy into his arms, his clawed hands ruffleing his spiked hair. ''Or your dear brother will have a nasty accident, do I make myself clear?''

He then licked the young boys ear, earning a shiver from the boy.

''Y-yes, please don't hurt him.'' Sobbed sonic.

Manic was then thrown at him, literally. Sonic held his brother in tight embrace, and looked at the dark elder, who put his gloves back on.

''I might return, for a little 'fun', maybe. But now I Bid you adew, little ones.''

With those words said, the usual creak of the large door was heard, followed by a loud slam.

The two brothers shakily stood up, and walked towards their sisters corpse. They looked at her torn body.

They sat next to her corpse, just stareing at her, their eyes still wide with shock.

''Oh Sonia.'' Manic sobbed. His hand on her cheek, wiping her cold tears.

Sonic hugged his brother tightly, his tears dripping onto the shoulder of his brother.

''Is there no mercy in this world?'' Croaked Sonic, they were put through this unbareable amount of torture, and now their only sister was killed, right infront of their very eyes. The pain of suffering in this hell hole was not as painful as watching their sister be torn by some guy, who wants them never to talk to Shadow. How unfair life is.

The two stayed beside their sister for the whole night, when the two fell asleep they still sobbed about the death of their sister. Even in their dreams now, there is but only pain and misery, no more happiness.

They have not been there long, and yet their spirit is broken.

Why must there be so much heartbreaking things in this world?

_**End of chapter 8, hope you liked it.**_

_**R&R please and thank you.**_


	9. Authors note: Up for adoption!

Authors note

Yeahhh, hey guys, after nearly 4 years of not updating I've decided I'm not going to continue with Someday I'll Be Free, cause well it was a stupid idea, looking back on it I'm like "WTF was I thinking?" well that's the way I think of it now, but other people seem to like it, so if anyone wants to adopt this story just give me a heads up kay? :D I'm sure one of you delicious writers can perfect my disgrace of a fanfiction lawlz x3 So anyways as Snake would say BYYYYYEEEEE DUDE! ~3


	10. ADOPTED!

_**Authors note: DUN DUN DUN!**_

Hola, señoras y señores, and that's my 2 years of learning Spanish done lawlz. Ok, yeah, I have found a delicious new writer to take care of this story, girl who goes by the name of Skirret here on FF. She's gonna take over, so if you know her, your grand, but if you don't hunt her down! But don't you know, gut her like a fish or anything O.o Ok, we clear? New owner: Skirret. Horrible neglectful mother who put it up for a adoption: Me x3 Now let us wait and see how orgasmic her take over will be.

Thank you for flying with Air Batman, thank you, buh-bye, buh-bye ~3


End file.
